Birth By Accident
by Angela Han
Summary: Sekuel Married By Diagnosis. Menceritakan secuil kisah kehidupan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin setelah menikah. GS. KyuMin lil bit YeWook. If read don't bash.


**Birth By Accident**

**Fanfiction**

**Genre : Romance, little bit Humor (maybe)**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**Cameo : Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum**

**슈퍼 주니어 ****© SM Entertainment**

**Birth By Accident © ****한천리 ****(Angela Han)**

**Rate : T+ (for content)**

**Disclaimer : All casts is not mine, but the story is mine.**

**Warning : Genderswitch (GS), AU (Alternate Universe), Typo (s), EYD tidak baku, Out of Character (OOC)**

**NO PLAGIARISM!**

**NO BASH PAIR!**

**NO FAN WAR!**

**IF READ DON'T BASH**

**~Enjoy reading and hope you like it~**

.

.

.

.

.

"OPPAAA!"

Suara lengkingan terdengar dari sebuah rumah di hari Minggu yang cerah ini. Tidak lama kemudian, sesosok namja datang dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri si pemilik lengkingan tadi. Raut khawatir terpatri di wajahnya.

"Chagi, waeyo?" tanya si namja ―Kyuhyun― dengan cemas.

Si yeoja ―Sungmin― mengerucutkan mulutnya imut. "Punggungku sakit, oppa~ kakiku pegal~" rengeknya.

"Aigo, istriku manja sekali..." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Yak! Siapa yang manja, oppa? Ini karena anakmu!" protes Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. "Arraseo... arraseo, Chagi..."

Kyuhyun mulai memijat kaki Sungmin dengan telaten dan lembut.

"Bagaimana persiapan sidang sarjanamu, Chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun di sela kegiatan memijatnya.

Sungmin menghela napas. Yeoja itu tampak kelelahan. Usia kandungannya yang sudah menginjak bulan keenam membuatnya menjadi cepat lelah.

"Lancar, oppa. Jadwalnya bulan depan..." sahut Sungmin.

Tunggu dulu.

Anak? Kandungan usia 6 bulan?

Sungmin hamil? Yup.

Tapi belum jadi sarjana, kan? Yup.

Lalu kenapa bisa hamil? Terjadi sesuatu.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Istirahat kalau sudah lelah. Kau sedang mengandung, jangan sampai kelelahan," nasihat Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya tentang kehamilan Sungmin. Apa Sungmin mengubah program _baby_-nya dan bersedia hamil mengingat dirinya saat ini bahkan belum memperoleh gelar sarjananya?

Tidak. Sungmin tetap pada rencananya semula. Namun, terjadi sesuatu yang membuat rencana awal yeoja itu sedikit melenceng.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback (sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu...)**_

"Chagi, cepatlah! Kita bisa terlambat!" teriak namja pucat yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun dari lantai bawah.

"Sebentar lagi, oppa!" sahut si istri yang diketahui bernama Sungmin dari lantai atas, kamar mereka. "Oppa, kau lihat _heels pink_-ku?" teriaknya lagi.

Karena Sungmin tak kunjung turun, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk naik ke kamar mereka. Setelah membantu Sungmin menemukan _heels_ kesayangannya, pasangan yang sudah menikah selama kurang lebih 4 tahun itu pun beranjak pergi ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chukhahae, Yesung hyung..." Kyuhyun memberi selamat kepada namja muda yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu sambil menjabat tangannya sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum kalem.

"Chukhahaeyo, Wookie..." Sungmin tersenyum sambil memeluk Kim Ryeowook, tunangan Yesung.

Saat ini pasangan KyuMin sedang menghadiri pesta pertunangan Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Semenjak insiden salah diagnosis dulu, KyuMin jadi berteman dengan Yesung.

Tunangan Yesung, Ryeowook, adalah yeoja manis teman Sungmin semasa _Senior High School_. Mereka kemudian kembali berada di universitas yang sama walau berbeda jurusan.

Hanya saja, Ryeowook tidak tahu menahu tentang pernikahan dadakan Sungmin dulu. Yang Ryeowook tahu adalah pernikahan KyuMin yang dipestakan ulang setelah Sungmin berusia 19 tahun. Yesung menutup mulutnya karena merasa pernikahan dadakan itu terjadi karena kesalahannya.

"Gomawo..." YeWook membalas ucapan selamat dari KyuMin dengan senyum bahagia.

Sementara Sungmin dan Ryeowook berbincang ringan, Yesung sedikit berbisik ke Kyuhyun. "Sudah ada tanda-tanda belum?" tanyanya pelan.

Kyuhyun hanya meringis kecil. Ia bukan tidak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Yesung barusan. Namja itu mengerti, sangat. Hanya saja tidak mungkin ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Yesung.

"Belum, hyung..." jawab Kyuhyun.

Yesung sedikit prihatin. Namja berkepala besar itu menepuk bahu Kyuhyun memberi semangat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Teruslah berusaha. Kalian masih muda dan sama-sama sehat jadi jangan menyerah," hibur Yesung.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum pasrah. Yesung selalu menanyakan perihal anak setiap mereka ada kesempatan bertemu. Dan jawaban Kyuhyun selalu sama sejak sekitar 3,5 tahun yang lalu. Belum.

Yesung ingin membantu pasangan yang 'dianggapnya' agak sulit mendapatkan keturunan ini dengan menawarkan program khusus bayi tabung dan sejenisnya yang tentu saja ditolak dengan halus oleh Kyuhyun.

Namja evil tapi agak sedikit perasa itu beralasan kalau dirinya dan Sungmin tidak terburu-buru. Lagipula Sungmin juga masih sangat muda, jadi santai saja.

'_Bagaimana mungkin akan ada tanda-tanda kalau menyentuhnya saja aku belum pernah...'_ batin Kyuhyun miris.

_What?!_

Yeah, kalian tidak salah baca.

Cho Kyuhyun BELUM PERNAH menyentuh Cho Sungmin. Selama ini _skinship _yang mereka lakukan hanya sebatas _hug and kiss. _Tidak lebih.

Sungmin yang menganggap pernikahan mereka terlalu terburu-buru memutuskan untuk menerapkan sistem 'pacaran setelah menikah'. Yeoja aegyo yang belum pernah pacaran itu ingin merasakan fase yang belum sempat dijalaninya tersebut.

Dan lagi, kalian belum lupa dengan tekad dan obsesi Sungmin di bidang pendidikan, bukan?

Kyuhyun, sebagai pasangan yang baik dan pengertian, tidak keberatan menjalani usul Sungmin. Toh mereka memang belum sempat pacaran.

Bagi Kyuhyun, yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan Sungmin. Apapun yang bisa membuat Sungmin bahagia pasti akan dilakukannya. Termasuk membiarkan Sungmin meraih gelar profesornya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdoa agar rencana ekstrim Sungmin yang baru ingin memiliki bayi setelah mencapai gelar profesor tidak benar-benar dilaksanakan oleh yeoja kelinci itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal gelar, sekitar 7 bulan lagi Sungmin akan menghadapi sidang sarjananya.

Kyuhyun menyambut berita ini dengan penuh suka duka. Sukanya karena namja itu gembira salah satu impian istrinya akan segera tercapai. Dukanya karena Kyuhyun harus ekstra sabar menghadapi _mood_ Sungmin yang berubah-ubah akibat stress prasidang.

Oke, kembali lagi ke pesta pertunangan Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Saat ini sudah hampir pukul 11 malam. Di luar dugaan, pesta yang mulanya datar dan terkesan membosankan itu mendadak jadi ramai ketika Yesung mempelopori _modern dance _bersama Ryeowook yang berlanjut menjadi _single dance _aneh Yesung yang mirip gerakan gurita (_Octopus dance_). Ryeowook hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan tangan karena malu.

Sungmin yang sedang stress dengan kuliahnya memutuskan untuk 'sedikit' bersenang-senang. Yeoja yang sudah mabuk karena terlalu banyak minum _wine_ itu ikut bergabung dengan Yesung melakukan tarian aneh.

Parahnya lagi, semua tamu undangan juga ikut termotivasi. Seketika pesta yang tadinya tenang itu berubah menjadi heboh.

Menyadari waktu yang sudah semakin larut membuat Kyuhyun yang tidak terlalu mabuk berinisiatif untuk segera membawa Sungmin pulang.

"Chagi, kita pulang sekarang. Sudah malam," Kyuhyun berusaha menarik Sungmin keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang asyik berdansa ria.

Sungmin berusaha menolak. "Nanti saja, oppa... Aku masih ingin di sini..."

"Ani, Chagi. Kita harus pulang sekarang," Kyuhyun langsung merangkul Sungmin dan membawanya keluar dari pesta setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan si pemilik pesta, YeWook.

Sungmin terus meracau kalau dirinya tidak mau pulang tapi tidak menolak ketika tubuhnya dibimbing oleh Kyuhyun ke mobil mereka.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sungmin sudah tertidur. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus menggendong istrinya tersebut ke kamar mereka. Bukan hal yang mudah mengingat Kyuhyun juga sedikit mabuk.

Setelah berhasil membaringkan Sungmin di ranjang mereka, Kyuhyun menghela napas lega dan memutuskan untuk mandi. Namun sesuatu menghentikannya.

Sungmin mendadak bangun dan menarik ujung jas Kyuhyun.

"Oppa, kau mau kemana?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Oppa mau mandi dulu..."

"Tidak boleh! Oppa di sini saja~" rengek Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit bingung. "Oppa hanya sebentar, Chagi..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!" Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun dan mendorong namja itu ke ranjang.

"Ming? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun terkejut. Sungmin sedang berada di atasnya sekarang.

Sungmin tertawa. Entah apa yang lucu.

"Oppa~ aku baru tahu kalau kau setampan ini... Sebenarnya sudah tampan dari dulu... Dan sekarang semakin tampan... Hihihi..." Sungmin terkikik.

"Chagi, kau sedang mabuk. Tidurlah. Besok kau harus kuliah..." Kyuhyun berusaha bangun namun usahanya digagalkan oleh Sungmin.

Sambil memeluk Kyuhyun, yeoja itu menggeleng imut seperti anak kecil. Menolak perintah suaminya.

"Aku tidak mau tidur... Aku mau bermain dengan oppa~" ucap Sungmin manja.

Oke, Kyuhyun harus bertindak tegas sekarang. Bukannya Kyuhyun tidak suka jika SungminNYA bertingkah manja. Ia justru sangat suka. Hanya saja waktunya sedang tidak tepat. Sudah lewat tengah malam. Sungmin harus cukup tidur agar anemianya tidak kambuh.

"Ming, tidurlah. Oppa tidak mau kau sakit," sahut Kyuhyun sedikit tegas.

Wajah Sungmin berubah keruh. "Kau berisik, oppa!"

"Tapi, Ming―hmmpphh!" ucapan protes Kyuhyun terhenti ketika Sungmin tiba-tiba saja membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang semakin lama berubah menjadi semakin panas.

Jika selama ini Kyuhyun yang selalu mendominasi _kissing scene_ mereka, maka kali ini Sungmin yang mengambil alih. Entah apa yang terjadi. Yang jelas malam itu Sungmin sangat ganas.

Tanpa diduga oleh Kyuhyun, adegan pun berlanjut ke tahap yang lebih tinggi dengan Sungmin sebagai pemimpinnya.

Kyuhyun sempat bimbang. Haruskah dihentikan? Tapi ini kan rezeki, masa ditolak?

Dan, _well_... untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah kehidupan pernikahan KyuMin, hal 'terlarang' itu pun akhirnya terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi menelusup masuk menembus serat-serat gorden yang tidak terlalu tebal. Cahaya hangat itu rupanya mengusik salah seorang dari dua manusia yang saat itu tengah tertidur lelap.

Perlahan, salah satu dari dua orang itu membuka mata. Rasa sakit langsung menyerang kepalanya. Efek mabuk semalam.

"Aish, kepalaku sakit sekali..." gumam orang itu, Sungmin.

Menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya, Sungmin berusaha bangun dari tidurnya untuk bersiap-siap ke kampus sekaligus membuat sarapan. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat menyadari keadaan dirinya.

Dengan sedikit takut, Sungmin mengintip ke balik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Matanya membulat. Tubuhnya _naked_.

Sungmin menoleh ke samping tempat tidurnya di mana Kyuhyun masih terlelap. Disibaknya sedikit selimut Kyuhyun. Sama. Namja berstatus suaminya itu juga dalam keadaan _naked_.

Pandangan Sungmin kemudian beralih ke sekeliling kamar. Pakaian pesta mereka semalam berserakan di mana-mana. Sadarlah yeoja itu dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"KYAAAAAA!" Sungmin memekik keras, membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak bangun karena kaget.

"Chagi, waeyo? Gwaenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat dengan mata menyipit karena masih mengantuk.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang mematikan. "Semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa, kan, oppa?" desisnya berbahaya.

Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai bangun sepenuhnya menelan ludah takut. Namja itu hanya diam. Tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Lebih tepatnya tidak berani.

"Oppa, jawab aku..."

Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya gelisah. "Errr, itu... Mianhae, Chagi..." ucap Kyuhyun memelas.

Hening.

Lalu...

"Argghh...!" Kyuhyun memekik kesakitan karena Sungmin tiba-tiba saja menjambak-jambak rambutnya dengan sadis.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, oppa! Aku benci padamu! Aku benci padamu, oppa jelek!" murka Sungmin. Sekarang yeoja itu berganti haluan dengan memukuli dan mencubiti tubuh Kyuhyun.

"AW, AW, AW! Appo, Chagi! Mianhae, aw!" Kyuhyun mengiba sambil terus berusaha menghindari pukulan dan cubitan Sungmin. Yang sayangnya tidak berhasil.

"Bagaimana kalau aku hamil, oppa jelek!"

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab, Chagi..."

"Tentu saja harus! Oppa kan sudah jadi suamiku!"

"Lalu apa yang kau khawatirkan, Ming?"

Sungmin terdiam. Pukulan dan cubitannya terhenti. Kyuhyun bernapas lega.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahku, oppa..." lirih Sungmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kyuhyun terdiam. "Itu..."

Tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan jawabannya, Sungmin beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Kakinya menghentak-hentak kesal. Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk mencari pengganti selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Padahal dia yang mulai, kenapa jadi aku yang salah?" sungut Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin berbalik. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, oppa?" desisnya lagi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng ketakutan. "A, ani, Chagi..."

Sungmin akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya dengan keras. Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis mendengarnya. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara _shower _yang dinyalakan.

Kyuhyun sedikit lega karena Sungmin tidak berteriak lagi. Namja itu berniat kembali tidur karena masih mengantuk. Namun...

"KALAU AKU SAMPAI HAMIL, OPPA AKAN KUCINCANG!"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Beberapa minggu kemudian...**_

Sungmin yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan mendadak merasa mual. Yeoja itu bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi karena ingin muntah.

Kyuhyun yang khawatir mengekori Sungmin ke kamar mandi.

"Aigo... mual sekali..." lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membimbing Sungmin ke kamar tidur mereka. "Gwaenchana, Chagi? Kita ke rumah sakit?" tawar Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah cemas.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak usah, oppa. Mungkin hanya masuk angin. Semalam aku nyaris tidak tidur karena mengejar deadline tugas akhirku."

"Yakin tidak mau ke rumah sakit?"

"Yakin, oppa. Sudahlah, oppa cepat berangkat. Nanti terlambat."

"Baiklah..."

Dengan ogah-ogahan Kyuhyun pun akhirnya berangkat ke kantor setelah berpesan ini itu ke Sungmin.

Setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Dalam hatinya yeoja itu berharap kalau dirinya memang benar-benar sedang masuk angin. Bukannya sedang... ah, kalian pasti mengerti.

Namun Sungmin tidak tenang. Ia harus memastikannya. Dengan cepat yeoja itu menyambar jaketnya dan bergegas pergi ke apotik terdekat.

Sesampainya kembali di rumah, Sungmin langsung menuju kamar mandi. Dengan perasaan was-was diamatinya _test pack _yang sedang berada di tangannya.

Sungmin berharap dirinya tidak hamil.

Sungmin berharap pada saat 'kecelakaan' itu terjadi dirinya sedang tidak dalam masa subur. Pasalnya, sejak stress mempersiapkan sidangnya, jadwal bulanan Sungmin jadi tidak teratur.

Perlahan-lahan tanda itu muncul. Dua garis. Positif hamil.

"CHO KYUHYUN KUBUNUH KAUUUU!"

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di kantornya mendadak merinding hebat.

_**End of Flashback**_

.

.

.

.

.

Begitulah kejadiannya.

Tentu saja Sungmin tidak benar-benar mencincang Kyuhyun.

Tidak mungkin pula Sungmin membenci bayi yang sedang dikandungnya.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya yeoja kelinci itu gembira dengan kehamilannya. Ada perasaan bahagia tersendiri yang tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata saat mengetahui ada nyawa lain yang sedang tumbuh dalam rahimnya.

Sungmin hanya sedikit bingung dengan obsesi dan impiannya.

Alasan Sungmin menunda kehamilan adalah karena ia ingin menjalani kehamilannya dengan tenang tanpa dibebani oleh kuliah dan semacamnya.

Tapi Sungmin juga tidak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja hasratnya yang begitu besar untuk menggapai impian.

Mengingat usianya yang masih sangat muda saat menikah dulu, Sungmin pun akhirnya lebih memprioritaskan pendidikannya. _Baby _menyusul kemudian.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Nasi sudah jadi bubur.

**Back to KyuMin...**

"Oppa, belikan aku apel. Aku ingin makan apel."

Kyuhyun terkejut. "Lagi? Tapi seharian kemarin kau sudah makan 2 kg apel, Chagi..." ucapnya tak percaya.

Sungmin langsung merajuk. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau membelikannya. Aku benci oppa!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas. Saat ini kesabarannya memang sedang diuji. Semenjak hamil, Sungmin mengalami _mood swing_ yang parah. Emosinya labil dan cerewetnya makin menjadi.

"Arraseo, Chagi. Nanti oppa belikan..." Kyuhyun mengalah.

"Aku juga mau es serut, oppa..." pinta Sungmin lagi.

"Ne." Sahut Kyuhyun.

"Tapi es serutnya dari salju, bukan es batu biasa..." lanjut Sungmin.

"Mwo? Salju? Tapi―"

"Oppa tidak mau mencarikannya?" Sungmin siap-siap merajuk lagi.

"Baiklah, oppa carikan..." Kyuhyun pasrah.

_Poor_ Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu Sungmin yang usia kandungannya sudah 7 bulan tampak bermalas-malasan di sofa santainya. Yeoja itu sedang ngemil _snack_ khusus ibu hamil sambil membaca buku-buku literatur kuliahnya.

Lusa adalah jadwal sidang sarjananya. Tingkat stress Sungmin meningkat. Dan berefek pada cemilan yang tak pernah jauh darinya.

Sungmin yang sedang khusyuk membaca tampak gelisah. Tangannya terus melakukan gerakan memutar di permukaan perutnya yang membuncit. Perutnya terasa kurang nyaman.

Sungmin menganggap hal itu terjadi karena dirinya yang terlampau stress. Khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan bayinya, Sungmin berinisiatif untuk kontrol kehamilan ke rumah sakit.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Sungmin tiba-tiba merasa ingin jalan-jalan dulu di sekitar situ, urusan kontrol sedikit terlupakan. Dalam perjalanannya (?) itu Sungmin melewati ruangan Dokter Kim Yesung.

Keinginan aneh kembali muncul. Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa kalau mengunjungi Yesung akan menjadi kegiatan yang menyenangkan. Bawaan _baby,_ mungkin?

Dan dengan PDnya Sungmin menghampiri serta mengetuk pintu ruangan Yesung.

Tak ada jawaban.

Sungmin kembali mengetuk pintu. Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk langsung masuk saja. Sepi.

'_Kemana Yesung oppa? Tidak kerja? Tapi pintunya tidak dikunci, harusnya ada orang, kan?'_ batin Sungmin heran.

Karena orang yang ingin ditemuinya tidak ada, Sungmin bergegas keluar. Namun tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok berwajah badut yang mengucapkan kata, "BOO!" dengan sedikit keras dari balik tirai penutup.

Sungmin yang notabene takut pada badut itu terkejut setengah mati. Perutnya langsung kejang dan sedikit melilit sakit.

Si pemberi kejutan yang tahu dirinya salah sasaran buru-buru melepas topeng badutnya.

"Sungmin? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" si wajah badut ―Yesung― mengernyit heran.

Sungmin yang sedang meredakan detak jantungnya langsung mengomel. "Yak! Oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan? Mau menbuatku kena serangan jantung?!"

Yesung nyengir gaje. "Mianhae. Oppa kira yang datang Wookie..."

"Ish, jinjjayo!" sungut Sungmin sebal.

Rupanya YeWook membuat janji bertemu hari ini. Tapi sepertinya Ryeowook datang terlambat dan didahului oleh Sungmin.

"Sungmin, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Yesung yang agak khawatir melihat mimik meringis yeoja yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri itu.

Sungmin tak menjawab. Yeoja itu sibuk meringis sambil menahan perutnya yang terasa sakit. Semakin lama rasa sakitnya makin menjadi. Sungmin juga merasakan sesuatu yang dingin mengaliri kakinya.

Dengan perasaan takut Sungmin melihat ke bawah. Genangan air mulai terbentuk.

"Op, oppa... ketubanku..." panik Sungmin.

Yesung mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin. Dan terkejut.

"Omo! Ketubanmu pecah! Kau akan melahirkan, Min! Aigoo... bagaimana ini?" Yesung ikutan panik.

Jerit kesakitan Sungmin membuat Yesung kembali sadar. Dengan cepat digendongnya Sungmin ala bridal lalu membawanya ke tempat khusus bersalin. Saking paniknya, Yesung tidak menggunakan fasilitas ranjang beroda. Namja itu membawa Sungmin langsung dalam gendongannya.

Di tengah jalan, YeMin bertemu Ryeowook yang baru datang.

"Oppa, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya cepat.

"_Suddenly birth!_" jawab Yesung singkat.

Ryeowook mengerti. "Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi Kyuhyun oppa."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlarian memasuki rumah sakit. Setelah ditelepon Ryeowook, namja itu meminta izin untuk keluar dari rapat dan tergesa-gesa menuju rumah sakit.

Rintihan kesakitan Sungmin langsung menyambut Kyuhyun begitu namja itu memasuki ruang bersalin.

"Syukurlah kau sudah datang!" Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memberikan pakaian steril. "Sungmin tidak mau mengejan sebelum kau datang. Dia bilang kau harus ikut merasakan penderitaannya ketika melahirkan," lanjut Yesung melihat wajah bertanya Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala. Ada-ada saja!

Proses melahirkan pun dimulai.

Sungmin yang merasa sangat kesakitan melampiaskan semuanya ke Kyuhyun. Tangan dan rambut Kyuhyun menjadi sasarannya. Tangan Kyuhyun sekarang penuh luka cakar sedangkan rambutnya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi akibat jambakan Sungmin.

"Siapa dokter yang membantuku, oppa?" tanya Sungmin cepat dengan napas tidak beraturan.

"Yesung hyung. Jangan banyak bicara, Chagi. Atur napas." Sahut Kyuhyun tegang.

Sungmin menggeleng protes.

"Ani! Jangan Yesung oppa! Fuh, fuh... aku tidak mau―nggghh―bayiku ter―unnggghh―tukaaarr!" protes Sungmin disela-sela kegiatan mengejannya. Mendadak Sungmin teringat dengan kasus salah diagnosanya dulu.

"Tenanglah, Nyonya Cho! Tarik napas yang dalam kemudian hembuskan. Lalu kembali bersiap mengejan," instruksi Yesung berusaha mengabaikan kata-kata Sungmin barusan.

Sejujurnya, Yesung masih merasa malu dengan peristiwa salah diagnosanya beberapa tahun silam. Namun berita baiknya, namja itu sekarang menjadi dokter yang semakin teliti.

Sungmin berusaha menarik napas.

"Ayo, chagi, bertahanlah!" kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang membimbing. "Tarik napas, hembuskan... Tarik, hembuskan... Tarik, hembus―"

"YA! DIAMLAH! KAU BERISIK SEKALI, OPPA!" teriak Sungmin di sela-sela kesakitannya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis.

"Kepala bayinya sudah terlihat!" ucap Yesung tiba-tiba. "Sedikit lagi, Nyonya Cho! Berusahalah sedikit lagi! Dorong yang kuat!"

Sungmin berusaha berkonsentrasi. Dengan penuh tekad yeoja itu mengejan sekuat tenaga. Setelah dua dorongan terakhir, bayi itu pun keluar.

Dalam sekejap ruang bersalin itu dipenuhi tangis bayi.

Yesung melepas maskernya dan tertawa lega.

"Selamat Tuan dan Nyonya Cho, bayinya laki-laki. Sehat dan luar biasa tampan!" Yesung menyerahkan bayi mungil yang masih berlumur sedikit darah itu ke pangkuan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatap bayi itu dengan penuh haru. Tanpa terasa air mata keduanya menetes.

"Dia tampan sekali, oppa..." Sungmin menatap bayinya. Rasanya benar-benar aneh. Satu jam yang lalu ia masih mengandung. Lalu tiba-tiba saja bayi itu lahir dan statusnya pun bertambah. Menjadi seorang ibu.

"Ne, Chagi. Dia sangat tampan. Perpaduan sempurna dari kita berdua..." sahut Kyuhyun dengan linangan air mata bahagia.

Peristiwa kelahiran bayi KyuMin membuat jadwal sidang sarjana Sungmin ditunda hingga beberapa bulan ke depan. Ketika akhirnya sidang berlangsung, Sungmin ditemani oleh Kyuhyun dan bayi mereka, Cho Kibum.

Berkat perjuangannya, Sungmin akhirnya lulus dan bisa mengikuti wisuda.

"Chagi, chukhahaeyo. Akhirnya kau berhasil meraih gelar sarjanamu," Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin. Saat ini mereka baru pulang dari acara wisuda.

"Gomawo, oppa," Sungmin balas mencium pipi Kyuhyun kemudian menggendong si _Baby_.

Diam-diam Kyuhyun menghela napas lega. Akhirnya sang istri tercinta berhasil memperoleh gelar yang diinginkannya. Walau pun belum semuanya. Dengan demikian sekarang Sungmin akan lebih berkonsentrasi dalam menjalankan tugasnya sebagai istri dan ibu rumah tangga.

Kyuhyun berpikir Sungmin pasti akan menangguhkan dulu pencapaian gelar yang selanjutnya. Setidaknya sampai putra mereka masuk TK.

"Oppa..." panggilan lembut Sungmin terdengar. Kyuhyun merasa deja vu. Dan entah kenapa perasaannya sedikit tidak enak.

"Ne, Chagi?"

"Ada berita gembira..." ucap Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah berseri-seri. _Baby _Bum sudah terlelap di boks bayi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah berseri-seri Sungmin. Istrinya ini memang sangat cantik. Namun perasaan tidak enak yang tadi belum hilang, sebaliknya malah semakin bertambah.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan aplikasi beasiswa untuk gelar _Master_ berkat nilai-nilaiku waktu kuliah dulu..." jelas Sungmin semangat.

Sepertinya firasat buruk Kyuhyun mulai jadi kenyataan. "Lalu?"

"Aku akan menerimanya dan meneruskan kuliahku, oppa. Demi gelar _Master._"

Tuh kan, benar. Firasat buruk Kyuhyun jadi kenyataan.

Kyuhyun berusaha membujuk Sungmin untuk berpikir ulang. Dan sedikit menyangkut-nyangkutkan _baby_ mereka.

"Tapi Chagi, bukankah gelar yang kau miliki sekarang sudah keren? Lagipula kasihan Bummie, siapa yang akan mengasuhnya kalau kau kembali sibuk kuliah?" rayu Kyuhyun. Sungmin pasti akan goyah bila mengingat Kibum.

Tapi Sungmin malah tersenyum lima jari. Respon yang aneh menurut Kyuhyun.

"Itu bukan masalah besar," ucap Sungmin tetap dengan senyum lima jarinya. "Tentu saja oppa yang akan mengasuh Kibummie. Mudah, kan?"

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun terbelalak syok.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**A/n : Annyeong... Request sekuel pertama yang saya kabulkan. Bagaimana? Semoga bisa menghibur Readerdeul sekalian (kalau ada yang baca...). Oh iya, ada yang menyadari sesuatu, tidak? *smirk. Sedikit penjelasan, yang jadi **_**baby**_**-nya KyuMin itu Kim Kibum SuJu (udah ditetapkan dari awal sejak saya kepikiran membuat sekuel ini). **_**Baby **_**Bum lahir prematur (7 bulan) tapi sehat, jadi gak perlu yang namanya masuk inkubator (pengalaman pribadi : saya juga lahir prematur 7 bulan dan alhamdulillah sehat :D).**

**Saya sungguh berterima kasih atas partisipasi Readerdeul sekalian di FF Married By Diagnosis. Terima kasih juga atas kritik dan sarannya :).**

**Big Thanks to (for Married By Diagnosis) :**

**NaruKyumin | SSungMine | aurel choi | ****chabluebilubilu | mayasiwonest. everlastingfriends | Rilianda Abelira | himaya annisa | ChoLee | Kim Soo Hyun | is0live89 | Lilin Sarang Kyumin | jouley. peetz | eraryeong | Amira. SJH | aidafuwafuwa | lyaSiBum | Sung Hye Ah | Guest | Fissi | wuhan | gitarestiana**

**Adakah yang namanya belum ditulis?**

Follow me : at Majesty_Michi

**Last, mind to Review?**


End file.
